


(1-2-3) peter, paul, and mary

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: It’s all fun and games until you fall in love.





	(1-2-3) peter, paul, and mary

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

He’s always been pretty, but he’s even prettier when he’s _hers_. Kame’s eyes sparkle in the candlelight along with the barrette in his hair, pulled back because he doesn’t like his bangs to get in his face when he’s fucking.

The guy next to him doesn’t have that problem, Meisa notes amusedly. He’s also been instructed well, kneeling in a bow on her bed in the exact same position as Kame, dressed similarly. She likes it better when they’re mostly clothed, open shirts to show off their abs and pants loose enough for easy access but tight enough for her affects to still be appreciated. Kame’s hard already, well aware of what’s coming, maybe even looking forward to it.

It might even be a little bit for him.

This other one, the man she hasn’t seen in a few years, he just looks excited. Like a puppy, sort of, or some kind of extreme thrill-seeker. Meisa wouldn’t be surprised if Tanaka Koki rates threesome sex up there with sky diving or driving a motorcycle around inside a ball. She’s a little flattered.

“Welcome home,” Kame drawls in that low voice she loves, thick like syrup. Her nipples peak just from the tone.

“Welcome home,” Koki echoes, huskier and quieter. It piques her interest and she wonders what he sounds like when he comes, if he screams like he does in his music or something softer like the way he’s speaking now.

She flings her purse to the floor and looks from one to the other, licking her lips. “Good evening, boys.”

They both lift their heads at the same time, like it was choreographed, and look at her with completely different eyes. If Koki had a tail, it would be wagging uncontrollably right now, while Kame is still and patient with an air of respect. Seeing him in comparison to the overeager newcomer reminds her how much she really does adore him, how hard she’s worked to train him and how much she wishes that this could be real, more than just a sexual playtime every now and then when they feel the pull. Even if she will never, ever tell him.

Kuroki Meisa doesn’t compromise her independence for anyone, even her favorite pet.

“Our guest picks tonight,” she says evenly, hiding a smile at the way Koki’s eyes light up. “Red or black?”

Kame looks pleased with either choice, as Meisa knew he would be. When he’s good, she caters to his likes.

“Black,” Koki says, predictably, and now Kame’s covering up his amusement. Sometimes Meisa thinks they share a brainwave.

“Got it,” Meisa tells them, slipping out of her shoes and padding towards the bathroom. Just before she reaches the door, she turns her head to look over her shoulder. “You two can start without me if you’d like.”

She doesn’t think they will, but the thought arouses her nonetheless. She’s already getting wet as she freshens up a bit and puts on the black leather ensemble, foregoing the stockings because Kame prefers her legs bare and the panties because they’re just unnecessary, even if they’re crotchless. It kind of makes her feel like a dominatrix and her reflection looks a little empty without knee-high boots and a whip. Just for fun she twists her hair up in messy pigtails and puts on red eyeshadow and purple lipstick.

Her first thought is whether she would leave a purple ring around Kame’s cock or not. She supposes she’ll have to suck him off and find out. Lucky him.

They’re not exactly touching when she returns, but they’re a lot closer than they were. She skips a step in her stride as she watches Koki bite his lip at the way Kame’s leaning towards him, ghosting his neck with his own lips while crossing his chest with one arm, hand firmly planted on the other side. Both sets of eyes flick towards her and Kame almost loses his balance, Koki’s jaw dropping at the sight of her as his gaze automatically drops to where she’s bare.

She forgives him his perversion; he’s new. Kame’s staring at her face, not into her eyes but the colors that paint them, and for a second she thinks he disapproves until she notices him swallowing. Intimidated.

Next time, she thinks, she’ll make him wear eyeliner. And maybe a collar.

For now, she remains standing and folds her arms expectantly. “Don’t stop on my account.”

Koki’s eyes widen, and Kame takes advantage of his hesitation to break the barrier between them, pressing his mouth to Koki’s neck and lifting his hand from the mattress to rest on his waist. Meisa can tell right away that Koki hasn’t done this before, either that or he’s a _very_ good actor; she decides she doesn’t care either way as long as he keeps playing the part of the nervous gay-virgin. Especially since it brings out an assertive, seductive side of Kame that she might have to explore in the future.

It’s easy for Kame to lay him down, on _her_ bed, fingers dancing along Koki’s chiseled abs and lips dragging along his throat that stretches as Koki leans his head back. Meisa sees the muscles jump under Kame’s touch and it makes her own muscles contract, Kame’s eyes on her as he slowly slides his palm _down_ and over the rapidly-forming bump in Koki’s pants.

Koki moans and it’s all air, his body rolling into Kame’s touch as Kame continues to suck lightly on his neck. Meisa can tell that he’s using his tongue because his wake shines, a line under Koki’s jaw to his ear and back, then over the moving Adam’s apple and down his chest. Her stern face melts into awe as he makes it down to Koki’s stomach, chin bumping the clothed tip of the obvious erection as his lips close on the skin right above the fly and his fingers hook in Koki’s belt loops.

“Kazuya,” Koki whispers, sounding a little surprised and _very_ encouraging, fingers inching down Meisa’s bedspread like he’s contemplating sinking them into Kame’s hair.

Then Kame sits up, licks his lips, and looks at Meisa with a smirk. “Just kidding.”

He got her, he knows he got her, and she narrows her eyes in retaliation as she approaches her bed. A victorious smirk forms on Kame’s face even as she shoves him down on the mattress, straddling his waist and grinding down against him. Her air leaves her at the way the harsh denim feels against her clit, throwing her off guard long enough for Kame to seize her arms and give a firm snap of his hips, taking her control as well as her breath.

She lets him, at least that’s what she tells herself as he scoots out from under her but keeps her in place, his hands firm on her spread thighs. Now his mouth is on her, her jaw, her neck, the swell of her breasts that are practically exposed from the low-cut of the bodice. Her nipples harden at his close proximity, rubbing against the inside of the leather and stimulating her even more, pulling a low gasp from her throat as fingers trail teasingly up her inner thigh to where she aches for him.

Upon discovering how wet she is, Kame groans deep enough to vibrate her breasts and pushes a finger in, curling it just right to have her wrapped around it. Another slips in and he makes her tremble, bringing her to the brink of orgasm before slowly pulling them out and pushing them back in.

She makes a noise like a frustrated growl and he chuckles into her cleavage. “Poor Koki,” he mutters, his voice going straight between her legs, and it takes her a minute to actually process his words as he slips his tongue between her skin and the leather to retrieve one of her nipples. She reaches for his hair, taking back some of her relinquished power as she twists her fingers and pulls a whine from his throat. That’s more like it.

Her eyes lift over Kame’s head to where Koki is still laying against her pillow, looking torn between joining in or touching himself. Meisa honestly isn’t too fussed with which one he chooses; she’s more concerned with which _one_ should he pick the former option. She isn’t opposed to watching Kame get fucked by a man, or fuck one himself, but a small part of her (one that Kame’s currently teasing with his fingers) wants them both, one inside her and one down on her. She wants to know how it feels to be fucked and eaten at the same time.

Another small part of her, one that she doesn’t acknowledge exists in situations like these, feels guilty for wanting another man in her bed, for considering him to be the one to fuck her while Kame works his skilled tongue on her. They’re not together, not even close, and once again she pushes away those thoughts that go against everything she stands for as she pushes down on Kame’s head, blatantly conveying her need.

Without breaking the flow of his efforts, Kame lays down on his stomach and settles between Meisa’s legs, kissing his way up one thigh and nibbling a bit on her skin before licking her right where she wants it. Her body contracts around his fingers but it’s not enough, it won’t _be_ enough and she forces her eyes to focus through the haze to the one who can make it better.

“You,” she hisses, and it occurs to her that it wouldn’t have mattered _who_ he is as long as he has a cock and Kame picked him. Somehow that makes her feel better. “Behind me.”

At least he’s good at following directions, even if he nearly trips over his own limbs to press himself flush against her back. She can feel the firmness of his erection and it makes her tighten her grip on Kame’s hair, rocking against his face and bouncing on his fingers that quickly disappear. A whimper escapes her before she can stop it but Koki’s mouth latches onto the back of her neck, soft grunts directed into the top of her spine and that’s kind of nice, if not _as_ nice as the crinkle of foil that accompanies it.

She’s lifted up by strong hands and feels a hard cock push inside her as she’s placed back down, backwards on Koki’s lap that moves against the grain. It’s a lot bigger than two fingers but she loves the strain, the way he unapologetically stretches her open by pounding up into her, her body swallowing him up and molding around him. His noises are rough, primal, nothing at all like Kame’s coital moans and it makes her feel like an animal in the wild, shamelessly fucking because of an urge to mate and nothing else.

Koki’s hands slide around the hem of her bodice to trail soft fingertips over her breasts and under the leather, gently tugging at both of her nipples until they meet the air and swell even more in his hold. It’s a completely different touch that almost has her feeling like a whore if not for the familiar tongue on her clit, Kame’s breath on her sex as he seems to effortlessly shift with them. His hands are still on her thighs and she realizes that he’s pushing her down when Koki thrusts up, assisting in their fucking and it’s what finally allows her to stop worrying, to let go of her apprehensions and enjoy the dual pleasure these two men are giving her.

The mouth on her neck gets bolder, teeth dragging along her skin and leading her to lean her chin down to give him more access. She opens her eyes and sees through the blur, the body before her that’s practically humping her mattress, and it turns her on even more to know that Kame’s getting off to this too, hopes he holds out long enough for her to return the favor. She, however, is ready to come, her whole body quivering in preparation for the inevitable explosion from the offset of Koki’s cock and Kame’s tongue.

It’s the latter that finally pushes her over the edge, a loud moan tearing through her lungs and resounding in her own head as Koki groans into her shoulder, fucking her harder to push through the contracting muscles of her orgasm. Kame’s touch leaves her and she finds herself reaching out for him, squinting through her distorted vision to see him looking up at her from below, her juices on his face where his tongue couldn’t reach before he uses the inside of his shirt to wipe them off.

He grabs her outstretched hand but she’s the one who actively leans down on her elbows, ass in the air for Koki to grab and change his angle without breaking his stride. It’s harder, deeper, and Meisa pulls Kame to his knees, nuzzles the bulge in his pants with her face and mouths him through the material, ready to reward him for fulfilling her fantasy. She didn’t know how much she was yearning for his deep moan until she hears it, her body pushing back against Koki as she rushes to unfasten Kame’s pants, suck him past her lips, and elicit the pleasant noise out of him again.

He obliges, one hand resting gently on the back of her head between her pigtails that have become even looser from the abrupt motions. His cock is heavy on her tongue and strains her jaw, her throat swallowing around him as she takes him all the way in and reduces him to whimpers. She wonders if he’s paying attention to Koki at all, if they’re looking at each other or purposely _not_ looking at each other as Koki basically fucks Kame in and out of her mouth. Kame doesn’t even have to move but he does anyway, a slow roll of his hips in tandem that has Meisa overwhelmed by the drastic contrast in speeds.

Koki hits her just right and she comes again, her outcry strangled by Kame’s cock and he moans at the feeling, the hand in her hair gently pulling her back. She immediately compensates with her hand, squeezing him towards her mouth as she sucks on the head, tonging the slit and tasting the bitter precome that has Kame arching and shuddering under her touch, her other hand that’s holding onto his hip for balance.

A growl from behind her signals Koki’s demise, the final quick thrusts before she feels him twitch inside her and still. Now free to move on her own, she slurps Kame’s length back down and hollows her cheeks, feeling his throbbing on her tongue that flicks the underside of his cock. He warns her with a breathy call of her name before spilling down her throat, his distinct taste remaining in her mouth even as he softens and falls from her lips.

He pulls her up and she opens her eyes, sees his flushed face with hooded lids and a hint of doting as he fixes her hair. She looks away, pushing back this domestic feeling and instead focuses on Koki, who’s passed out next to them with the condom still on and his pants around his knees.

“I didn’t expect him to last more than one round,” Kame tells her quietly. “He uses all of his energy at once and doesn’t have any left afterwards.”

“I don’t really care,” Meisa replies, her own energy nonexistent as she pushes herself off the bed and retreats to the bathroom to clean up. She changes into a T-shirt and panties, brushes her hair, and she’s in the middle of taking off her makeup when she remembers her lipstick experiment.

“Did I leave a mark on you?” she asks upon return, a different part of her insides twisting as she sees Kame standing with his pants fastened and his shirt buttoned.

“Huh?” he asks distractedly.

“My lipstick,” she clarifies, stepping towards him and looking for herself. Kame doesn’t even twitch as she unbuckles his belt and pulls out the waistband of his boxers, seeing nothing but what supposed to be there and feeling a little disappointed that the makeup company had kept their word. Defeated, she returns his clothes to their proper state, her fingers lingering on his belt as his body language says he wants to bolt out the door. “Are you leaving?”

“I think I should,” he says solemnly, gently taking her hands off of him as he considers the snoring lump on her bed and looks at her apologetically. “Will you help me get him on my back? I should be able to carry him that way.”

Meisa doesn’t even pay Koki any mind. “You think differently of me now, don’t you.”

It’s an accusation, not a question, one that Kame seems to expect. “Not in the way you’re assuming,” he responds. “In fact, I don’t know if I can do this anymore.”

“What the hell,” Meisa demands, halting him with her voice as he turns to go. “You didn’t have to bring him, you know. I wouldn’t have let you if I had known you’d get all girly on me.”

“Girly,” Kame repeats with a scoff. “Okay, whatever. I’ll drag his ass out myself. See you.”

Meisa just stands there with her arms folded as Kame manages to maneuver his sleepy friend onto his back, every nerve in her body screaming for her to stop him. Not just because he makes her feel good, or because he seems to be upset with her for going along with his surprise, but because she honestly does _like_ him even if it betrays her brain and everything she’s come to love about being a strong, single woman.

“Wait,” she says, and Kame pauses. “Don’t go.”

He goes. She closes her eyes to hold back the shameful emotion, breathing evenly to keep her cool as she expects to hear her front door open and close. When she hears a thud instead, she blinks her eyes clear and sees Koki unceremoniously dropped on her couch and Kame stepping towards her, determination in his stare unlike anything she’s ever seen from him as he grabs her with both arms and descends upon her mouth.

They’ve kissed before but only in the heat of passion, only as a prelude to more and never like this, when her lips tingle everywhere Kame connects them with his and her mind spins a little each time their tongues touch. It’s soft and hard at the same time and all she can do is wrap her arms around his neck, hold him close and relish in the unfamiliar vulnerable feeling of being an actual _girl_.

The longer he kisses her, the less she hates herself. It’s almost like he’s talking her into it with his mouth, gradually weaning her resolve down until she can’t think of any reason not to do this, repeatedly, for as long as he lets her.

“I’m sorry,” he finally whispers against her lips, hand lifting to push her hair behind her ear. “I shouldn’t have brought him. I thought it would be fun, and it was, but. I learned that I don’t like to share, and it reminded me that I have no right to be jealous in the first place because we’re just friends who have sex.”

“I,” Meisa starts, her eyes darting to the floor as she feels his gaze hot on her. “I think it would be okay to try being not-friends who have sex.”

Kame’s chest heaves with his amusement, which she feels more than hears the chuckle from his mouth. “If that means that you won’t fuck other men, I’ll take it.”

“This is the first time since we’ve been… doing this,” she tells him honestly. “When I want it, I call _you_. I don’t need anyone else.”

His hands drop to her hips, and she knows that this is the beginning of round two. “I know what you’re doing, and you can only stroke my ego for so long.”

“Whatever keeps you in my bed,” she says, leaning in to kiss along his neck. His cologne is subtle but strong enough to delude her senses, leading her to hold onto him much longer than she deems appropriate.

He lets her guide him back to the messed-up covers, pulling them out for the pair of them to slip inside instead of laying on top. Kame’s hair splays all over her pillow, the barrette having been cast aside during his dramatic exit. He stares up at her with dark eyes that convey an emotion she’s not ready to accept yet, laying silent and still as she straddles his waist and feels him harden beneath her. She reaches for his belt and unbuckles it, dragging his pants down his legs and tossing them carelessly to the floor as she rubs against him with less barriers and watches his tongue poke out to lick his lips.

That’s the only warning she gets before he pulls her down, back into his mouth and kisses her so fiercely that she feels like she could drown. She hears him bang around in her nightstand and reaches for his arm to halt him, withdrawing the desired item from between her mattress and headboard instead. It’s too much effort to undress properly and Kame’s cock pops through the flap in his boxers just fine, thick and firm as Meisa rolls the condom on him while swallowing his moans from the contact. She pushes her panties aside just as he grabs for her hips, sliding easily into her with a pleased noise that goes straight to where her body contours to his length.

It’s slow but hard, her rocking down against him as he thrusts up from below. Their mouths stay fused together until they are breathing more than kissing, noses aligned like they can’t bear to pull away anymore. And maybe they can’t, Meisa throwing aside her inhibitions and clinging onto him as her nerves flare with every move of him deep inside her. It feels right and she’s not about to argue, hidden in the dark beneath her covers where the only one who knows the truth is Kame, who keeps knocking down her walls despite her reluctance to let anyone into her heart.

Too late, she inevitably concludes. It’s already his.


End file.
